The Titanium Ninja
For the person who became the Titanium Ninja, see here. '' '''The Titanium Ninja' is the eighth and final episode of the third season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot General Cryptor and his Nindroids finally land at Cyrus Borg's home, where they line up to honor their ruler—the Golden Master. The Overlord marches between the two lines of robots, and commands Cyrus to flee; since he has completed his mission, the Overlord no longer needs him. As the villain questions if the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu have been melted down for his weapon, Cryptor frees Cyrus from the OverBorg. Cyrus asks if there is anything he can do to stop the villains, but the Nindroid General declares that all he can do is to bow down to the Overlord. Back in space, the Ninja despair after repeated failed attempts to escape. However, Lloyd refuses to give up, suggesting that they use their elemental powers and everything around them to restart the ship. Reheartened by Lloyd's words, the Ninja repair the ship and use Zane as a power source. Though Zane gets overheated by the strain, they manage to fly back to the Earth—to land safely, Lloyd suggests a new technique: Elemental Shields. The Overlord has begun an attack on New Ninjago City, but the citizens of Ninjago are filled with hope when they see the Ninja returning. P.I.X.A.L. uses a motorcycle to catch up with her friends, using her power to land them on their vehicles. As the Ninja reunite with their allies, Cyrus tells them that they should head for the Temple of Fortitude, a place where the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battled long ago. He claims there's a shield at the place, so the Nindroids won't harm them, and there is something he wants to give them that may help them save the world. The Ninja begin travelling to the temple, but pause when they see the Golden Master's path of destruction. Nya then crashes because she was hit by a car the Overlord threw. Lloyd reminds his friends that the only way to save Ninjago is to reach the Temple of Fortitude, but the Overlord sees them and uses a massive Spinjitzu tornado against them. The Ninja swiftly run back, rendezvousing with Cyrus, Wu, and Garmadon. While the Ninja jump past various items blocking their path, Nya defeats two Nindroids. Confronted by General Cryptor himself, Nya claims that Min-Droid is better than him just as the latter walks by—naturally, Cryptor denies this. The miniature Nindroid overhears Cryptor's boast of superiority, and the resulting attack on his general allows Nya to leave. The Ninja finally make it, and Wu and Garmadon close the doors, which activate their shields. There Cyrus gives them the ultimate weapon—a pill. Jay is angry that all they had was a pill. Borg then explains that it was no ordinary pill, it could make anyone shrink. Garmadon realizes that when he and Wu were still young, they use to play a game which involves Wu hitting an object with their staff, and they would never lose. Using this thought he forms an idea: Wu and him would hit the pill straight into the Overlord's mouth. The shield is starting to break; Nya comes and destroys a couple Nindroids, and buys some time for the Ninja. Borg gives the Ninja armor which protects them from some attacks from the Overlord. The Ninja go into Ninjago City, where they manage to make it to the Golden Master, who has created a massive spider web around Borg Tower using the Golden Power. Wu hits the pill, which heads straight to the Overlord's mouth, but Pythor sacrifices himself and swallows the pill instead. As a result, Pythor shrinks down to the size of a worm before being immediately chased away by the Falcon, presumably to be eaten again. The Golden Master is outraged that the Ninja try to shrink him. He obtains the Ninja with his Golden Power only to miss Zane. The Ninja of Ice tells his friends to support him one last time, and the Ninja bounce him. Although, during the process, he landed and touched the Golden Master's gold. He refused to let go, admitting the fact that Ninja never quit, which frees his friends. He remembers his past, and freezes the Overlord which also killed him and the Golden Master. The Ninja are disappointed that Zane has passed, and proceed to his funeral. Borg makes a speech on how he thought technology was the best way to destroy problems, but instead cost more. He now names Zane the Titanium Ninja. He later passed the microphone to Kai. The Red Ninja claims no one knew what powered Zane, and he thought it was brotherhood, because that's how Zane powered him. When he finished the speech, snow began to appear. P.I.X.A.L. leans on a window in Borg's place. However, the place began to show history of her and Zane, from the first day they met. She wonders if it could be a message from Zane. P.I.X.A.L. runs to another side of the building, realizing machines are following her. She also hears a familiar voice asking “Are we compatible now?” ''Hinting that Zane might have survived.'' Errors *At the beginning of the episode, the Golden Master is the same height as the average minifigure/Nindroid. However, when he is inside the armored mech, his size exponentially increases and he becomes at least five times the size of the average minifigure - which can be seen when he is compared to other characters like Pythor and Zane. It is possible that the mech increased the Golden Master's size and expanded his body, but even this is never explained or hinted at. How this sudden "growth' occurred is unknown. *Kai was able to use his element in space, despite fire needing oxygen to burn. *When Jay lands in the Thunder Raider, he has Kai's Fire Elemental Shield. Trivia * This is the first and only appearance of the Overlord as the Golden Master. Throughout the episode, he is never shown without his helmet on, which features a more sinister and demonic appearance in 70728 Battle for Ninjago City. ** As Zane freezes the Golden Master and experiences his flashbacks, a view from beneath his head gives further details to what his face looks like underneath, although it is still generally obscured. * This episode marks: **Zane's final appearance in his White Ninja gi form and his "human" form. **Slithraa's first appearance since the original series; however, he was voiced by Ian James Corlett. **The first time the Ninja use their Elemental Shields (although Lloyd has used his before). *Clips from the episodes ''Home'', ''The Snake King'', ''Tick Tock'', ''The Last Voyage'', and ''Rise of the Spinjitzu Master'' are all in Zane's flashback. *The "game" Wu and Garmadon were talking about might simply be a reference to baseball (Garmadon threw a mean curveball, and when the Ninja were battling the Overlord, Wu could hit the shrinking pill accurately into the Overlord's mouth). *At one point, the The Overlord says he wants to destroy Ninjago and more worlds beyond, It's possible he knows about the Sixteen Realms or he came for one of that realms but is unclear. Gallery NinjaSpaceship.png Screenshot169.jpg ZaneShield.png ColeKaiShield.png Zane fights.jpg|Zane fighting the Golden Master OVERLORDGREEN.png|The Golden Master Using Golden Power The titanium ninja.jpg|Zane's Titanium Statue 13aa5d7f60991385.jpg|link=the titanium ninja Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:TV Show